


In The World of Snakes

by WitchZakuro



Series: The Impact of World Jumping [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know if this is underage?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sane Tom Riddle, Tags Are Hard, Weirdness, What Was I Thinking?, for now, i cant help it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: Annabelle finds herself in the body of one Theodore Nott from Harry Potter. How did she get here? Well it seems Theo decided to use her to escape reality and leave her soul in his place.How fun. Might as well just go with it and try and have fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Severus Snape
Series: The Impact of World Jumping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In The World of Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i was thinking, but this happened. I hope you enjoy it.

Annabelle walked across the forest floor on silent feet, wind swirling the leaves around her feet. She looks around confused, unsure how she got here. Last she remembered she was getting off work and driving home. She heard water ahead of her and stepped closer to it. The forest seemed strange, dark and blurred at the edges.   
  
Soon she walks past the trees and stands before a bridge. A boy of no more than fifteen stands in the middle, staring down at the dark water. His clothes are strange to Anna, black flowing robes and dress shoes. As she steps onto the bridge she hears the boy speak, his voice soft and monotonous.    
  
“It’s beautiful here, don't you think? Nothing like the noise of the day.” When he looks over at her, Anna can't help but shiver, his eyes look dead and empty. “I was just walking by the lake and decided to take a dip, but Father would never forgive me if I did.”   
  
Anna stands next to him, despite looking young he is nearly as tall as she is. It’s not saying much, she is short after all.   
  
“I can't help but notice this is a river and not a lake.” Her words were ignored as the boy turned back to the water, leaning on the old railing. Gazing down with a thoughtful expression.   
  
“I was prompted to find a spell that would solve all my problems. This spell would give me the rest I so desire, but it would also allow my father to keep his heir. The spell was easy to do, barely needed anything.” Despite how crazy the boy sounded, Anna could not help but grow cold, dread sliding down her spine like ice.   
  
“The spell would allow my soul to move on, while choosing a random soul compatible with my body. The new soul will take over the empty body, their magic growing and changing to suit the new owner, but not be so different that their wands are no longer useful. As a safeguard for the soul, the mind of the body would keep the knowledge the old soul had gained over life.” Anna takes a step back when the boy turns and looks at her, a soft grin forming on his lips.   
  
“It seems you are the soul that was chosen. I wish you better luck then I had.”   
  
With those words Anna feels a force push her from behind. With an aborted cry she is sent over the railing and into the cold dark water below. Soon all she can see is darkness, all she can feel is cold, water burning its way down into her lungs. She thrashes and struggles, trying to reach the light of the surface. It is however for nought.    
  
Within a moment her body loses strength, the water no longer burns, her body going numb. Her eyes slowly as she floats in the murky water.   
  
Her mind is filled with a life not her own, like watching a movie. She sees the boy in various ages, she sees his mother die, watches as his father hits him for any transgression. As he starts school, all the magic he learns and how few friends he has. She sees his midnight walks, his trailing behind the group. How he hides his talent and stays silent at the sight of others being bullied.   
  
Last of all she sees him walking into a lake, just as dark and murky as the river she’s drowned in. His eyes were as dead as she saw. His skin is pale and shallow. He looks like a spirit raised from the sea.   
  
Then, nothing.   
  
\----------   
  
Anna wakes with a gasp, sitting up fast and looking around frantically. All she can see are dark green curtains, a large bed with silver silk sheets. Hastily she rushes from the bed, and past the other two in the room. Somehow she just knows where the bathroom is and she rushes inside. Looking in the mirror she sees the boy she met. Eyes such a dark blue they seem black, dark brown hair falling in waves around her ears.   
  
With shaky hands she touches her face, watching the reflection do the same. She knows this is the body of Theodore Nott, that this is the first night of fourth year at Hogwarts. She also knows Harry Potter is a fictional book and movie series. Her breath starts to come out in harsh pants as she falls to her knees.   
  
It has to be a cruel dream. People always imagine what it’s like to be a part of Harry Potter, websites and quizzes dedicated to it, to knowing your wand and Patronus. Even Anna indulged in it, knowing her house was Slytherin. She knew what her Patronus was, what wand she had. But this, this was too much.   
  
The wizarding world was a place stuck in time, rife with conflict and wars. Dark Lords rising every hundred years, a government that was corrupt and often paid off. No voice for the people, the epitome of the light side being a manipulative old man, his entire plan being to sacrifice a child to the cause. Tom Riddle, an ambitious man who drove himself crazy by splitting his soul. An archaic schooling system. Judgmental reporters and readers. A land of sheep and their shepherds.   
  
Shaking and curling up on the floor, Anna just tries to breathe. If this was her reality, and she is inclined to believe it is, she was stuck with a war. A stupid war she wants no part of, but she also doesn't want her favorite characters to die if they don't have to, she doesn't want Draco to go through being branded. She wants Harry to have true friends. As much as she loved reading about Ron and Hermonie, as she got older she realized they were bad friends. Not questioning the obvious abuse he suffered, and judging him based on rumors.    
  
Admittedly it was Ron more than Hermione, but she makes some selfish demands in regards to Umbitch. If it's the fourth year, that means the Triwizard Tournament. At the end of the year Cedric would die and Tom will come back. Harry will have no friends until after the dragon. Anna wants none of that.    
  
Standing up she takes a deep breath and nods her head. If she is stuck here with this war, then she will do something about it. Theo is relatively unknown, he had avoided the other snakes, ashamed of his father. Anna had no such qualms. She dealt with the abuse of her stepmother growing up, and she was not going to let this man have his way.   
  
For now, she is going to find her new wand and try some spells. She may have the knowledge of the spells, but she has never used magic before. Walking quietly back into the room, looking at the two beds she knows belong to Draco and Blaise. Theo had no other roommates, it seems Crabbe and Goyle had different rooms.   
  
Returning to her bed she crawls in and grabs her wand. Yew with a Dragon Heartstring core, twelve inches, springy and flexible. Picking it up feels like coming home, warmth rushing from her palm up to her forearm. Closing her eyes in bliss, she takes a moment to feel what she assumes is magic. The book could never adequately describe this bliss. No words are enough.   
  
  
With a soft pleased sigh Anna opens her eyes and tries a spell. A simple silencing charm Theo seemed to favor. The magic rushed from her arm, through the wand, and into the air. It shimmers for a moment before settling. Anna giggles with euphoria. She can do magic! Nothing can beat this moment! Flopping back on the bed she holds her wand close.    
  
Racking her memory she knows the spells Theo knew, but she also knows spells she learned from the books and movies, things from the Half-Blood Prince, or from Harry training in fifth year. She knows the Patronus spell.   
  
With that thought she sits up quickly and stares at her wand. It’s honestly an easy charm. Anna thinks it is only complicated because people make it so. It's often hard to find true happiness, a memory untainted. She does think the rumor that dark wizards can't cast it is bull, anyone can be happy. Snape has a Patronus and he is by no means a light wizard.   
  
Closing her eyes again she thinks of a happy memory. The day her father divorced her stepmother, her father and her went out to dinner to celebrate. He gave her the first hug he had given her in years and they both had ended up in tears. They were finally free from the hell she brought them.   
  
Concentrating on the joy she felt at the freedom, the warmth of hugging her father, how wonderful and free it felt. She moves her wand in circles above her head before crying out.   
  
_ Expecto Patronum _ _   
_ _   
_ She feels magic rush from her and through her wand, a bright light fills her curtains. Opening her eyes she sees an Abraxan standing before her, its huge wings open and spilling from the curtains. The regal horse bows to her as she reaches out a hand and gently touches its snout.   
  
It's barely a moment before she feels the fatigue of casting such a powerful spell, her Abraxan fades before her. She falls back breathing hard. This will be okay. Being stuck in this world. She will make the best of it, change what she can. It’s not like she has anyone waiting for her at home. Nothing to hold her back from forging a new path.   
  
With that thought she falls asleep, her dreams filled with Theo’s memories.   
  
  
\-------------   
  
Anna wakes to her wand vibrating, and isn't that just a strange feeling. A wand, just for her. Waking also brings up the very intrusive knowledge that her body is now male. Flushing she looks at herself. How do men deal with this? Oh god, she is in the body of a boy going through puberty. She went through puberty once already!   
  
Electing to ignore her new anatomy, Anna, or Theo now, peeked through the curtains. It seems her roommates were still asleep. Theo liked to shower before them to hide his scars. Anna had no such qualms, but would take this chance to shower anyway. Getting up she grabs school robes from her trunk and heads to the showers.    
  
She showers as fast as she can, trying not to look down at her body much as she goes. It’s just too weird to deal with first thing in the morning. Grabbing a towel and stepping out, she dresses in record time. Theo often spiked his hair and straightened the waves. Anna quite liked his wavy hair and simply brushed it out. As she gets dressed she keeps the tie and vest off, opting for just the white button up and her robe.   
  
Looking in the mirror she can acknowledge she looks very little like the boy she met last night, Anna is simply more expressive and less rigid than Theo ever was. She has one last thing to do before she is ready to get this show on the road. Theo seems to have a rudimentary basis for Occlumency, his father having made him learn when he was young. If she follows what Snape told Harry in fifth year, she should be able to maintain it by meditating. She finds sitting still for hours and clearing one's mind to be tiduous. But, nothing said that was the only way to clear one’s mind.   
  
Staying in the bathroom, she starts to do basic yoga stretches. Theo is fairly limber due to his young body, it will make it easier for her to mold. As stretches until her muscles have a pleasant burn. She can feel it then, it feels like a film in her mind. Thin and shimmery. It's not something she could have done without Theo having it already. Using his memories as a basis she makes sure to strengthen it. Wanting no one to see that she is not Theo.   
  
Satisfied she goes to the bed and grabs her bag. Both Draco and Blaise are awake, but she ignores them for now. She has two new friends to go make. Walking down the steps into the common room, she takes a moment to gaze out at the lake. It brings a shutter down her spine. She would prefer never going in that lake. Shaking her head she leaves the room.   
  
Following the path Theo took every morning, she walks to the Great Hall. Looking around she hopes to see a set of twins. To her luck they seem to be at breakfast already. Holding her head high she walks over to them, ignoring the whispering that begins around her.   
  
“Fred and George I presume?” The two looked at her and grinned, but she saw the flash of confusion on their faces.   
  
“What do we have here, George? It seems a little snake found his way over to the Lions den.”   
  
“It looks like it, Fred.” Fred wraps his arm around his brother as they stare down at her. “What can we do for you, little snake?”   
  
“I would like to propose a deal with you fine gentlemen.” Grinning up at them, Anna gives an exaggerated bow.   
  
“A deal he says?”   
  
“I reckon he has something good for us, eh?”   
  
“I reckon so brother, well, what deal?” Both boys looked at her with a curious expression.   
  
“If you help me this year, and beyond, to prank people, myself not included, I will give you the funds needed to open your own store.I swear on my magic that i'm not messing with you”   
  
The twins went a little slack as they looked at her, looking at each other, before looking at her and speaking in unison.   
  
“Why would you do that? Just for pranking a few people?”   
  
“I find myself dissatisfied with the segregation in the school, and I have plans to change it. I don’t think the students can survive with how much the houses fight. It’s annoying and i plan to fix it. I want to recruit the two of you to help me.”   
  
“That sounds like a tall order.”   
  
“Are you sure you can do it?”   
  
“I know I can do it, trust me.” Smiling she holds out her hand. “Do we have a deal?”   
  
Fred and George grin and take both her hands, shaking them.   
  
“You have yourself a deal, little snake.”   
  
With a grin she turns and walks to the Slytherin table, ignoring all the whispers and wide eyes of the students. At least this part would be fun, Anna always has enjoyed rocking the boat.    



End file.
